Watching Over You
by Sapphire Demon Chi
Summary: After the Endless Waltz battle and the latest preventer mission, another threat was directed toward Relena. But the preventes are in a tight situation and the only way to get close enough to protect Relena, is if Heero dresses undercover...as a geek!
1. It All Started With A Threat

**Watching Over You **

**Chapter 1: It All Started With A Threat**

"More threats?" Duo asked, as Sally took a seat. "Yep, and this one's toward Relena again... But, they studied our last attack and are prepared for our moves." Duo sighed and collapsed at the table, his chair rocked back a bit, "Great, just great."

Quatre set his cup of tea down and frowned, "We have to protect Relena..." "Yeah, but if they get of sense of the Preventers, they might-" Sally stopped short, not sure how to put the delicate and dangerous situation, "Who knows what..." She finished, giving a look of insecurity.

"What can we do?" Quatre asked, worry in his words, but after Trowa's speech, felt a little more hope. "One of us could go under cover." Trowa announced, catching interest of the other Preventers.

"Why is it like you to say something like that, Trowa?" Duo huffed, but a little humor bounced in his tone. Trowa shrugged, "Well?"

"Who would go undercover-" Duo's question was cut off by Heero's prompt response, "I will. I'll go undercover." Sally chewed on her bottom lip, then replied, "Undercover how? It'd have to be a good disguise so the enemy nor Relena can recognize you..."

Trowa smile grew, giving chills up the Preventers' spines, "I can help with the disguise. Come on Heero."

Without giving a look to the rest of his comrades in the room, Heero followed the pilot. Duo shuddered and Sally laughed mentally once the two were gone.

"I wonder what kind of disguise Heero'll be wearing?" Quatre thought out loud. Duo shrugged, "It'll have to be good if he doesn't want to get caught."

Wufei pulled himself away from the wall and uncrossed his arms, "I'm going to see if Noin and Milliardo have contacted us..." But before the leaving the room, he said, "And one of you should let Miss Une know what we're doing." Then he was gone. Sally flashed and jumped out of her seat, "Gosh, I almost forgot to ask for approval! Heheh..." She left the room, feeling like an airhead.

Quatre gave a light laugh and shook his head, "This'll be fun, huh, Duo?" Duo smiled his famous wide grin, "Definitely."

"Miss Une," Sally started formally, "I have told the Preventers about the threat and they came up with an idea of how to get past it and protect Relena Peacecraft." Lady Une looked up from her papers and smiled, "How?"

"Going undercover."

"Undercover?" Lady Une's tone was unsure. Sally put on a fake smile after the doubtful response and nodded, "Heero will be the one to go." Lady Une's smile grew to an almost playful grin, "Alright then, who all is going to take a part in this?" Sally took a moment to think and then gave the honest truth, "We're not sure yet. That all depends on how well Heero can trick everyone and get in." Lady Une nodded, "Okay, contact me when he's in." Sally grinned and signaled out with a, "Ma'am."

"This'll certainly prove interesting." Lady Une thought and smiled.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	2. Preparation

**Watching Over You **

**Chapter 2: Preparation**

Heero held in a look of disappointment after the five recent disguises; nothing worked. Trowa sat back in his chair and pondered, his foot tapping against air. Heero took a seat on Trowa's bed and studied the young adult's expressions. A look of failure hit Heero's vision.

"We're seventeen now..." Trowa thought out loud, "But if you look that old it'll be a dead giveaway." After Trowa's obvious talking, silence overtook the room. Heero closed his eyes and remembered the colony wars. The deaths, the never ending fighting, and then meeting Relena. _Relena_. He thought.

"You have to look younger, like fifteen..." Trowa stated and rose to his feet, "I just hope you can pull it off." Heero's emotionless gaze stayed, all the same, but unsure curiosity tugged at his nerves.

Duo and Quatre had been lazing around since Sally left. The two were stuck in miscellaneous conversation when Sally and Wufei entered the room. Sally was the first to speak out of the four, "So, where is he?" Duo and Quatre's expressions went blank, but before another word was said, Trowa and, what they assumed, Heero walked in.

"No way!" Duo shouted and started cracking up. Quatre's eyebrows curled confusedly. Wufei scoffed back a yelp. Heero was dressed in white short-sleeved T-shirt, with a red and yellow and blue vest that clashed; brown pants cut about two inches above his ankle, white tennis shoes, and barely visible white socks. A worn, brown, leathered watch on his right wrist, and his hair was parted and his dark-brown bangs touched the top of his thick, black rimmed, square glasses. Heero held a white, blue lined, notepad and retractable pencil. One word: _geek_.

Duo rubbed the tears from his eyes, and fell out of his seat from hysterical laughter. Quatre held back as much as he could, but here and there a chuckle seeped out. A look of disgust and humor played on Wufei's face. Sally clapped her hands together and laughed, she could tell Heero was already in enough pain, and embarrassment, as it was.

"You look great, Heero!" Sally applauded, "Now it's time to get the show on the road. Duo, book him in as an advanced teen in college hoping to be a Sanc reporter." Duo nodded and scrabbled to his feet.

Sally turned to Heero and smiled, "Good job, Trowa." Trowa nodded, taking in the compliment. "Heero, let me give you some important pointers." The green-eyed boy said, and led Heero out of the room.

"Lighten your voice and stutter. Don't forget your morals, opinions, and feelings, but keep them at the back of your mind. Don't speak unless your character would, but don't hold back either-" Heero cut into Trowa's speech, "I know. This'll be a piece of cake." Trowa smiled and sighed, "Good luck." Heero nodded and finished preparing to leave the Preventer building.

Heero huffed a sigh and practiced on the voice. _Low, soft, stutter... Got it_. It wasn't much longer until he needed to catch the bus.

"Heero!" He heard Sally call, "Here's the information on your character-" She tossed him a notebook, "And don't forget to think up a fake name, okay?"

"I won't, Sally. I'll contact you when I get the chance."

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	3. Playing The Part

**Watching Over You **

**Chapter 3: Playing The Part**

Before getting off the bus, Heero perfected his voice acting and his geek acting, and developed a fake name; _Marvin Terrance._ _Marvin_ made his way to the Sanc Palace and was let in after the guards heard he was booked in to speak with Relena. He kept his back straight and act precise as he approached her.

Relena stood in the large main hallway. Paperwork filled her arms and look of distress filled her face. Her hair was out and long and she wore a lavender suit with a white blouse and white shoes.

"Miss. Relena Peacecraft," Heero spoke, his voice shaky and warm, "I'm Marvin Terrance. I'm from Derlan High School. I'm here to write a report, study and learn about how the Sanc Kingdom works and makes decisions and so on." He held out his left hand; the right arm holding onto a clipboard stashed with lined-papers, and a pencil clasped on the metal clip of the brown board. They shook hands after Relena gave a friendly smile, making Heero smile back, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Marvin." She glanced around, scooping out the body guards, then added, "I have to finish this paper work by tonight, but if you like, I can have some of the maids and butlers show you around-oh, how long are you staying here, by the way?"

"One week." Heero said, not letting a catch of his loose. Relena smiled again, "Alright-Pegan, will you please show Mr. Marvin around? Thank you." She bowed to the two men and gave _Marvin_ one last look, "It was a pleasure."

Heero carefully watched Relena walk away and held back from sighing as Pegan led him around the palace.

Relena reached her office and sighed, shaking her head. _I'm glad the Sanc Kingdom's youth is interested in their country's ruling-but now is not the time to have a fifteen or sixteen year old boy taking notes in the palace... After those threats this palace has been a danger-zone... And if anything were to happen..._

She bit her bottom lip and shook off the thought. _There's no point in thinking that way... Need to ne positive..._

The palace was the same as it always was, not a place for Heero. Everything was elegant, clean, and just not his style. _Even to this day..._ He quickly recognized his distaste for the 'rich-look', but cautiously wore an impresses expression.

"Everything here is amazing!" _Marvin_ said in awe. Pegan nodded, "The palace is a very special place... And it is also a very special home..." The old man's words were true, it was Relena's home.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to visit Miss. Relena. Maybe tomorrow she'll allow you to join her as she does some paperwork. That's what you're here for, right?"

"Yes." Heero nodded. Pegan smiled, "I'm sure she will invite you. She has a lot of work to do, though..."

Heero saw plainly that the Sanc Kingdom, or Relena, was keeping the threat letters top-secret. _And they should..._ Heero thought.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	4. An Undercover Job

**Watching Over You **

**Chapter 4: An Undercover Job**

It had been hours past dusk and Heero still didn't get a chance to talk to Relena or really be at her side. _But I'm still here. I can still take care of her._ He pushed his worries away and sat at the brown, wooden desk in his guestroom.

_I got the job perfectly and easily... Great... And tomorrow... It'll really begin._

"How's Heero doin'?" Duo asked, leaning against the computer desk as Sally typed away. She smiled, but didn't take her eyes off the screen, "Good, he's in." Duo laughed as if he were defeated, "That's Heero alright! Heheh."

"How's everything going with the threats?" Quatre asked, deeply worried. "No better than they were before. Dang it! Who are these people!?" She yelled and stood out of her seat. "I've got something important to do, will you two take over for me? And watch over Heero!" Sally threw on her jacket and hurried out of the computer room. Duo took her chair and leaned back.

"Where's Wufei and Trowa?" The braided Preventer asked. Quatre smiled, "Working..."

Morning came all too soon. Relena stretched and rubbed at her eyes. She stood up and remembered the young student staying with them. _Another chore... I really wish the school could have picked a better time to send a student over here... Oh well... I guess I really shouldn't be so bothered..._ Ten minutes later, she was dressed and ready for the day. On her to the dinning room, she saw Marvin also walking to the dinning room. She thought about trying to avoid him, for his own safety, but thought it rude to treat him like that.

_Maybe I'll just... Umm... Slow down..._ She took smaller steps and tried to stay unseen. _Oh no!_ Marvin had glanced back after hearing one of her heels squeak. Relena hopped behind a silver-armor statue, but it she wasn't fast enough.

"Miss Relena Peacecraft?" He called. She sighed and slid out of her hiding place, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." She felt so bad for trying to avoid him. _I'm sure he's great kid.. But... If he's near me, he might get hurt._ It was true, and a possibility, but she also wasn't in the mood for another thing to do or another person to talk to. _Maybe it'll be good for you to talk to someone young, for a change._

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" Marvin asked, his voice stuttered and soft. "Umm, yes." She smiled and walked by his side.

Heero was pleased with himself for doing such a good job. _Finally, I'm close to you Relena... And I'll do my best to keep it this way. I promise..._ He was more than determined to protect her and would stop at nothing to keep her alive. _Even if it means not having _Heero_ talk to you for months..._

Relena wore a nearly fake smile as they slowly approached the dinning room doors. _Marvin, I'm sorry... But after breakfast, I'm going to need to avoid you.. For your own sake and safety... I'm sorry..._ She knew as a fact, she shouldn't be near the innocent teen as much as possible.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	5. Wishing You Were Here

**Watching Over You **

**Chapter 5: Wishing You Were Here**

Relena and _Marvin _sat quiet at the breakfast table as they ate the chefs' supreme cooking. Relena begged mentally that Marvin wouldn't start up a conversation. _I just want to see Heero, and get my mind of the Sanc Kingdom and threats and all havoc.. But that's Rather selfish, now isn't it?_ She nibbled at her toast and tried to not make eye contact with Marvin as much as possible. Every now and then she could feel him look at her, and even feel tension between him and her. _He's so shy.. He wants to start a conversation, doesn't he? But Maybe I should? But I don't _feel_ like talking at the moment..._

Pegan hustled into the dinning room and broke the silence with urgent news.

"Miss Relena, Colony 08 needs you to complete some important paperwork, and they need it by noon." Relena's heart fluttered with a bit of glee. Her expression was of disappointment as she looked Marvin in the eyes, "I'm very sorry, but I must go work. Maybe I'll see you at dinnertime?"

Heero stood up and smiled, "Please, allow me to come with you, Miss Relena Peacecraft. This could be a great change for me to really understand what you're doing here."

"Well, Mister Terrance I don't think it's saf-" Relena stopped herself in time, "It's not a good idea. I need to concentrate." Heero straightened his back and gave an eager face, "I won't be any trouble. I promise. Just please let me observe."

"Oh, alright," Relena gave in, sighing inwardly, "I suppose it will be okay." Heero smiled, victory was his.

The palace office was quiet. The only noise Heero heard was the sound of an ink pen scratching against paper. Everything was safe and secure in the room. The glass, he could tell, was stronger than it looked. _It'd be too easy for terrorists to kill her, otherwise._ His heart fluttered when he laid his eyes on her, again. Relena had been so strong. No father, no mother, and her brother was far away, who knows where, working.

Pegan walked in and quietly set a coffee tray on a nearby desk, "Coffee, Miss Relena?" The young girl looked up, "Thank you Pegan." The old man nodded and excused himself from the room. Relena sighed and continued with her work. _Heero.. How I wish you were here beside me. Jut keeping me company.. Keeping me faithful and encouraged.. Heero... Everything's a hundred times harder when you're not around.. And... You seem to be the only person who doesn't call me [/I]_Miss Relena...

"Miss Relena?" _Marvin_ stuttered, "May I serve you a cup of coffee?" Relena looked from her papers, "Oh, please don't. You're our guest."

"No, Miss Relena, it'd be my pleasure. Please?"

"Well, I guess.. If you really want to." She gave in and held back a sigh. Heero was careful to watch his smoothness and purposely made his hands shake. _Marvin _grabbed the coffee pot handle and started pouring the coffee into first cup.

"Boy, this coffee pot sure is heavy." Marvin set the pot down, but didn't have his hand completely peeled from the handle and as he pulled his back, he jerked the coffee pot over-spilling a bit onto the tray, then came close to spilling the previously filled up. Relena giggled as quietly as she possibly could. The sight really was hilarious, but she knew it'd be rude to let the laugh out. It felt good though, seeing something funny and giving a small laugh about it. Every day had been so serious; every conversation, every letter..

Heero smiled inwardly after hearing Relena giggle. _I hope that helps ease some tension, Relena._ Marvin finally had both cups filled and carefully presented Relena with hers-after tripping over his own feet. He took a seat and gave a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Miss Relena, I spilled some of the coffee onto the tray."

"That's quite alright. One of the maids will take care of it."

Heero leaned back I his seat and continued to watch Relena work with a smile on her face.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	6. To The Peace Party

**Watching Over You **

**Chapter 6: To The Peace Party**

The previous day Relena had dealt with business and escorting a student around, and now she had a new day filled with errands and paperwork and the "Peace Party", that she **had **to attend.

_The "Peace Party" isn't such a problem, and it's important, but..._ Relena sighed and got dressed, deciding that there was no reason to be overwhelmed.

"Miss Relena," Pegan approached her, "We will need to be at the 'Peace Party' at six 'o clock."

"Alright, Pegan." She said and got on with her day. Before she knew it, it was four-thirty p.m. The maids rushed into her room and helped her dress into her evening gown. The white dress swayed around her ankles, almost touching her white heels. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a necklace, a pair of earrings and light make-up.

She stepped out of her bedroom and listened to the sound of her heels against the stone ground. One thought played over and over through her head: the threat letter.

_"If you, Relena Peacecraft, attend the Peace Party we'll shoot you. Don't attend the Peace Party, or you will be killed once we find you."_ It was a bold letter, and there would be plenty of guards, but still, the whole deal had her worried to the bone. She finally got to her limo, but Marvin was right behind her.

"Marvin-" She started, but stopped after he smiled widely at her. He slipped in the car, sitting at her side, "Yes, Miss Relena?" She was confused. [I]_What is he _doing_ here!?_

"I've never been to a Peace Party before. It'll be great to really see our Kingdom in action!" Heero faked an excited tone. The car took off and they were on their way to the party.

_He might get hurt!_ Relena fret mentally.

_Great,_ Heero thought, _now I'm at her side. This is perfect. She's be safe now_. He relaxed as the limo drove down the dusk-lit streets. Heero's instincts rushed through his body a shock-he grabbed the back of Relena's neck and pulled her down, not even a second later a bullets pierced the back window-glass flew at their backs. The car came to a halting stop-tires squeaking.

"Marvin-how did you know?" Relena asked, wide-eyed. Heero kept his hand on her neck, "I saw them in a reflection." _As long as she's safe, it doesn't matter if I blow my cover now._ He thought, then trained his eyes onto the rearview mirror. The car started to speed forward, in the direction they were heading, then took a sharp left.

"Pegan! What are you-" Relena stopped at Marvin's order to look back. Pegan was laying still in the streets, then was soon out of view.

_We're being kidnapped-oh no! I knew Marvin shouldn't have come!_ Relena wanted to cry. If the innocent boy died, it was all her fault. He shouldn't have to die this way.

_Great. I'm right where I wanna be.._ Heero grinned mentally.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	7. In The Hands of The Enemy

**Watching Over You **

**Chapter 7: In The Hands of The Enemy**

Relena still couldn't get Marvin's rescue off her mind. _He's a good kid, that's all. He saved you, be grateful... And now, we're being kidnapped off to some place-we don't know where.. I'm such a curse.._ She shook her head, forcing her delicate heart not to feel self-pity. _No, Heero wouldn't want that... Feeling that way is weak... I must be strong! For Heero, Marvin, the Sanc Kingdom and myself..._

The car swerved, knocking Heero and Relena's heads together. Heero sensed Relena was suffering from emotional pain now. _Physical really brings it on, after having a rough day... If only she knew I was Heero, then she'd feel safe..._

"Miss Relena, are you alright?" He asked, voice shaky. Relena winced and tried to smile; her right hand rubbing her head, "Yes, I'll be alright, thank you. Marvin... Are you scared?" Heero nodded, trying to look ashamed.

"Don't be," Her soft voice told him. "I'm here. Wherever they're taking us-I promise to protect you... So, don't be afraid. Okay?"

Heero's throat went dry. _She's trying to protect me-no, Marvin... Relena..._ His heart stung when she cried out in pain with the next rough turn of the car. He grabbed hold of her and held her close. "Please, Miss Relena, just rest... I'll watch over you now."

Relena's heart beat rapidly, then soothed back down. _Nothing wrong with a little rest... Even though now is not the time... Why should it be wrong though? There's nothing I can do at the moment... No paperwork, no party, we're in a driving car... I trust Marvin will wake me when the time comes... I will rest, despite our position... We are in the hands of the enemy... And there is nothing we can do..._

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	8. Do and Die

Thanks, everyone, for the reviews! It makes me very happy to know my story is appreciated and entertaining!

**Watching Over You **

**Chapter 8: Do And Die**

Relena woke up from the soft shaking of her shoulders, and heard, "The car stopped, Miss Relena..." She opened her eyes and blinked five times in order to clear them from the fuzzy blur. She thanked Marvin and sat up straight, and then blushed, realizing she was in Marvin's arms the whole while.

"I'm sorry, I..." She was slowly interrupted, "Please, Miss Relena, it wasn't a problem, really. I was happy to take care of you... You are our leader..." His smile warmed her heart, but didn't lower her embarrassment. _I can't believe what I just did..._ She wasn't shocked about completely letting her guard down and not being awake to defend Marvin, but was wondering what Heero would think. _He'd think me a fool... Wouldn't he?_ She looked at her hands and sighed.

Heero's eyes raced to the door when he heard the handle click, and before he could move, a gun was pointed directly at Relena, and another guy with a gun was behind the first gunman. _Relena could get shot if I try anything, plus, I need to wait until the Preventers show... Otherwise I could mess this whole thing up._ He decided on waiting for the right time.

The gunman jerked Relena out of the car and tossed her into another man's arms, making Relena slightly cry in pain. Heero didn't like the sight one bit. He slipped out of the limo, hands up, face troubled. The gunman grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him into an old warehouse, after Relena. _Whatever happens, I must protect her._ His mental thoughts were icy and dark.

Duo turned in his chair and caught eye contact with Quatre, his smirk playful, but dangerous, "The bad guys just kidnapped Heero and Relena..." Quatre found a seat by Duo and looked at the computer screen.

"Great!" Quatre said, excited, but cautious. "I'll tell the others, you keep track of what going on."

"Will do." Duo watched Quatre get up and leave, then looked back at the screen. The screen was black with colored coded figures. The red bar was the limo, and living creatures were green dots. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. _Didn't even know they were being tracked. Oh well... Heheh..._

The gunman through Relena onto a chair and pointed an M16 in her face, "Move and I'll shoot! Now, it'll be suspicious if you don't go to the party-since you didn't cancel! So we're going to have you go and speak against the Peace Party. We're going to have you curse the relationship of peace!" Relena shuddered at the black dressed and masked man, at all of them. Not one terrorist wearing color.

"And? What if I talk? About you, I mean." The gunman laughed at her threat, "Then we'll blow the place up! We have bombs set to blow if one _thing_ goes wrong."

"No way! They have detections!"

"Let's just say, we have some _friends _there... Loyal, _good _friends. So, Miss Relena, do and die? Or are you going to cooperate?" She gritted her teeth and nodded. A plan resting quietly in her mind.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	9. Out To The Public

**Watching Over You **

**Chapter 9: Out To The Public**

Heero stayed still as he stood in the control of the crazy terrorists. The cold of the gun against the back of his head was finally fading. But his wrists were becoming sore from the tight rope that held his hands behind his back. He squirmed a little, and the gunman behind him knocked the barrel of the gun against his head. _If things get too bad, I'll break loose and get Relena outta here... Until then..._ He sighed inwardly as he watched Relena being mentally tortured. The first gunman was barking insane orders at her; how to behave rudely at the party and so on. _He wouldn't be saying any of that if I didn't have plan to stick by. _Heero would have already knocked the first two thugs out, put Relena some where safe and took out the rest. _But we have a good plan, and there are more of these guys than what's here in the building. Especially if they have _friends.

Relena looked away from the thick, black sunglasses of the thug and leaned back, legs and arms crossed. She'd have to act improperly soon. [I]_We need this party to go well, and I _have_ to be there-doing my best... I cannot allow these terrorists to win... _She had a risky plan, but it was better than obeying the thugs' orders.

They through Relena and Marvin into the limo and told the driver where to go. Marvin and Relena looked through the back window and saw two black limos following. _Must be the thugs._ They both thought.

Relena wanted to yell or to cry, just release some of her anger and frustration. _We're so close and establishing peace! Why can't people be satisfied with peace?!_ She jerked forward as the car stopped sharp. They were at the Peace Party and before she knew it, she was greeting people and standing on a stage in front of many different country leaders. She gulped and held a straight face. _Nearly the whole world... This must go right, but how can I trust the terrorists?... I must do what I can..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are all aware of how much I love the ideal of peace on earth-but-" The crowds cheers stopped after 'but'. She closed her eyes and prayed for strength, "There are bombs placed all around us! You must get out of here! Now!" The crowd didn't hesitate to react. People were pushing and scrambling about. Most clearing out before a loud _boom_ shook the ground.

Marvin grabbed Relena's hand and yanked her off stage, "Miss Relena!" He pulled her close and ran for cover. "Are you alright? You have to be careful!" Relena looked weary at him and then looked away.

"I didn't know you were so brave. They could have killed you right on the spot, but you still... Kept the ideal of peace alive and saved their lives..." Relena felt her cheeks flush and shook her head, "They may think I planned the bombs, and then-" Tears rushed to her eyes. _I'll never see Heero again_...

Marvin whipped the left tear and looked deep into her eyes, "No, Miss Relena, I think they're thankful... They're smart, I'm sure they'll understand..." _Why does he remind me so much of someone? Heero? No, couldn't be. But someone who gives me strength..._

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	10. Taking Action

Thank you reviewers!!!

**Watching Over You **

**Chapter 10: Taking Action**

The Preventers were ready to take action after the first set of bombs exploded. Sally and Quatre slipped out of their hiding places and started taking action, carefully rushing the civilians out of the courtyard.

"Everyone will be fine-the terrorists will all be taken care of. Please, cautiously leave the area." Sally's firm, but calm voice alerted.

People pushed and rampaged through rather insanely. Sally sighed and gave Quatre a glance. The young man smiled at her and continued shuffling people.

Duo smirked and watched Wufei leaped out of the aircraft, landing gently on the roof of a building just beside the courtyard. They both checked their weapons and made their way through the building.

"We gotta get to the control room before the next set of bombs go off!" Duo cried, teeth gritted.

"Then try running and not talking." Wufei said, passing Duo up. Duo and Wufei reached the room that supposedly had the terrorists inside, but found it just to be an empty storage room.

"No way!"Duo yelled with fury, and saw Wufei point upward. He followed Wufei's train of sight and saw a camera focused down on them. They had the two Preventers trapped and knew the plan.

_No... Heero, Relena, all the innocent people..._ Then it happened, the second set of bombs was fired.

The building shook furiously, trying to take away Wufei and Duo's balance. Duo held onto the wall as Wufei held his own ground.

"It's messed up, completely!" Duo spat, but heard Wufei let out a small laugh. "What are you laughin' about? This could be the end!" Wufei caught Duo's gaze evenly, his smile not wavering, "Not necessarily. Heero is with Relena, right?" This time, Duo smiled a grin of defeat, "Yeah..."

_No matter what the case, Heero always seems to pull through... He's always the hero..._

Sally screamed and knocked into Quatre, who willingly accepted her, and gently fell after the blast. "Sally, are you alright?"

"I think I'll be okay, think you-but-"

"It'll be alright, Sally, Heero's with Relena." He assured, and Sally's smile warmed his heart, he was glad to see she was okay.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	11. The Secret's Out

Arigatou, reviewers!!! :)

**Watching Over You **

**Chapter 11: The Secret's Out**

Heero dodged any falling wreckage, keeping Relena close to him, and sprinted to the building they saw the helicopter release two people. Heero could feel Relena's suspicion but just shook it off. He needed to focus on keeping safe and getting her out of the dangerous, bomb-filled courtyard.

_The two people, should have been Duo and Wufei... But, one could have been Trowa..._

Another piece of building crumpled off the side to the left of the courtyard and fell towards Relena and Heero. _No enough room to run-_ The giant brick fell-

Heero pushed Relena clear out of the way and rolled-but it wasn't enough.

"Marvin!" He heard Relena, then saw her rush to his aid. "Oh my gosh! You-you're still alive! But, how?..."

Heero felt himself flush as she began to put things together. She was now seeing him up-close and as the brick fell on him, his glasses flew across the concrete and into the lawn.

Her eyes were wide with dismay as lifted his crushed body, holding himself up by his arms, he quickly scooted away from the brick wall and put up one hand to talk, "Relena, I'm sorry, please, I understand how you can be extremely anger, but first-" He stopped-interrupted by the feeling of Relena's body heat and weight against him. Warm droplets of tears stroked his cheek and slid down his neck. Her shaking arms lassoed around his and hands clasped together at his back.

"Oh, Heero..." She let out, an almost shaky cry. "I've missed you so much... And the whole time... The whole time..."

He rested his right hand on her back and stroked her gently, "Relena..."

"Ahaha! Gone! They're dead! And we have two Preventers locked up in the storage room! This is fantastic!" The black-masked thug yipped with joy, but was soon lost in confusion as the others lost their breath.

"Huh?" Before the criminal could look back, a cold gun barrel was against his head-then a loud boom, then darkness.

"You tried to kill Relena, and then the innocents that want peace, and my comrades," Heero announced, "Do you know what that means?" The ten other men shook their heads, too frightened that he even survived the bombs.

"That means I'm angry." Heero said the last part calm and cold and released the fire of the gun.

Wufei and Duo both laughed lightly after hearing the cries and the shots.

"Yep... He always pulls through..." Duo admitted and sighed.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	12. By My Side

_This chapter is specially dedicated to Taki, a great friend who challenged me to write "Watching Over You". I've had lots of fun writing WOY and never would have enjoyed the time I spent writing this fic if it wasn't for her. It was a great and fun experience. Thank you, Taki, I hope you have enjoyed WOY. This chapter is also dedicated to my readers, RedLion2, JAslineR and Crystal-gundam, thank you all so very much!... And now, for the final chapter..._

**Watching Over You **

**Chapter 12: By My Side**

The terrorists were collected and soon to be locked up. After letting Duo and Wufei free, Heero joined Relena as she went to explain what had happened. The peace leaders seemed to understand and agreed to continue talking about peace. While Relena was busy with the discussion, Heero slipped away.

"Aww, man!" Duo whined, "You always do that! Leave your girl hanging like that! One day she's gonna forget about you!" Heero smirked at Duo, but didn't say anything. Quatre, a little concerned, asked Heero how things went, but Heero didn't answer. The other ex-pilots realized he'd rather stay quiet, so decided on not bothering him.

It had been weeks since Heero's under cover mission and all was going well. The Preventers were heavy with work on rebuilding and constantly watching out for _fires_. And the Peace Party was rescheduled and had apparently been successful. Many nations, including two colonies, signed the Peace Pact. All was right and Heero always had a busy minute.

Relena sighed as she stared out her office window, her fingertips gently against the glass. Heero had left her, hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. The feeling of loneliness had already swallowed her up, and every second was one that felt wasted or far too long.

"Why Heero? Why do you have to always run from me?" She asked no one but herself in the quiet, twilight shadowed room. "I love you, can't you see that? Just... I wish you'd stay with me.. Make this empty void in my heart shatter and replace it with warmth and love..." She laughed, thinking herself a fool. "I am a fool, aren't I? This galaxy is filled with danger and people who still want war and here I am, dreaming of a perfect life..."

"I don't think you're a fool." Heero's voice broke the silence of the room, shortly after Relena's personal speech. She turned quickly on her heels and caught her eyes hooked to Heero's gently gaze.

"H-Heero, what are you doing here?" Relena stuttered, feeling embarrassed and surprised in one. He stepped forward and reached her in a matter of seconds-which felt like minutes for Relena.

_He's going to lecture me, isn't he? On how I shouldn't be so selfish and not wantso many things..._

"Heero-" She tried, but was cut off by the soft touch of his lips to hers. Her heart was pounding so loud she bet he could hear it. But, despite her eagerness to return his kiss, she couldn't. She was stunned-_shocked_.

"I love you, Relena... Please, always let me be by your side... Always..."

Her heart fluttered and everything in her went weak and tingly, never before had she been so happy, yet so confused, but her heart told her what to say. _Maybe... I can have that perfect life... With Heero..._

"Yes, of course, Heero... I would like that very much, to have you always by my side..."

The End/_Owari_


End file.
